


the dress looks nice on you

by girlsonthetv



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Bridal Lyn, F/F, shy baby gay florina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsonthetv/pseuds/girlsonthetv
Summary: A Lyn summoned from just before her wedding meets a Florina who doesn't even know Lyn loves her in Askr.





	the dress looks nice on you

The summoner’s ecstatic cry woke up everyone posted near the central barracks; everyone immediately knew what was happening by the incredibly bright light in the center. It was what the summoner was shouting that drew Florina’s attention, and had her mounting her Pegasus and swooping down to the summoning altar. 

“It’s Lyn!” 

Florina leapt off her Pegasus with a practiced motion and ran to the altar on skinny legs, watching as the light coalesced into an unmistakably Sacaean woman with tan skin and green eyes...wearing a wedding dress. 

It was a beautiful dress, layers of fabric cascading around her legs like sea foam, white as the starlight. Her shoes were unusually dainty for Lyndis, little white kitten heels that matched the dress. A blue sash was wrapped around her waist, and white gloves came nearly all the way up to her shoulders. Flowers were laced through her green hair, and Florina wished fervently that she could have been the one to tuck each one into her ponytail. 

Lyn had one hand pressed to her forehead, blinking confusedly before looking up at Florina. “Why aren’t you dressed?” She asked. “We’re going to be married in ten minutes!” She was clutching a candlestick in her hand, and the fire seemed to grow larger with her agitation. 

Florina’s face glowed a bright red as she processed Lyn’s words. “Uh... us?” She asked, her voice even more high-pitched than usual. She’d imagined it her fair share of times, but this couldn’t possibly be real life, could it? 

“Yes! You’re my - “ Lyndis began to stand up before Kiran stands in front of her and begins to explain that she is not in her homeland, she is in Askr, and she is not speaking with the Florina she knows. 

As Lyndis’ expression shifted from upset, to confused, to tentative understanding, Florina couldn’t help but be in awe at how pretty she looked in that dress. 

/

Through trial and error, it was determined that the candlestick Lyn carried, which never seemed to go out no matter what anyone did, was a healing staff. She quickly found a spot in the main roster, right alongside Florina; she held up her candlestick, face full of pride, and Florina felt renewed - though how much of that was the staff and how much was the enormous crush on Lyndis Florina was nursing like a cup of fine tea was anyone's guess. 

Florina liked tea - in the mornings to wake up, in the evenings to go to sleep. Lyn - her Lyn - never had a taste for it, preferring bitter coffee in the mornings and after dinner. She still made tea for Lyn sometimes when she complained of her muscles aching, and Lyn would obligingly drink it, just to make her stop worrying. 

Two weeks after Lyn was summoned, Florina was fixing a cup for herself in the castle kitchen when Lyn walked in, looking worn-out and radiant even still. “G-good morning.” Florina stammered out. 

Lyn smiled. “Morning, Florina.” She braced herself against the counter and rubbed her side, grimacing. “This dress is nice, but I hate having to wear it all the time. It’s so tight.” 

She didn’t have to let Florina know. The summoner had been admonishing her lately for her strikes missing whenever she was on the same team with Lyn. “Oh, would you like this?” She pushed the cup of tea she’d made over to Lyndis. “It’s good if you’re feeling sore.” 

“Thank you, Florina.” Lyn took the cup of tea in her hands and drank from it slowly. Florina’s eyes drifted to Lyn’s slender neck. “I’m not usually one for tea,” Lyn said with a soft laugh, “but whenever you make it, it always tastes so much better.” A look of realization crossed her face, and she hastened to correct herself. “The Florina at home, of course. Although you’re very nice too.” 

Florina giggled. “When you first came here, that day, you asked me something.”

Lyn’s face burned with embarrassment. “I asked you why you weren’t dressed.” 

“Yes.” Florina fought back her urge to backpedal, to insist it was nothing, because she had to know. “In your homeworld...were we going to be married?” 

A myriad of emotions moved over Lyn’s face - joy, sadness, rememberance, delight. “We were.” 

Florina sighed and looked down at the table. “Every time I look at you, in that dress...I wish we were from the same world.” 

Lyn laughed, and when Florina looked up at her in surprise, she looked like she was looking through a window into the past. “Do you love her, Florina? The Lyn from your world?” 

Florina blushed deeply. When she spoke, the word was barely audible. “Yes.” 

"Well, I don't know how different our worlds are." Lyn eases herself into a nearby chair, and Florina takes her arm and helps her, brushing a lock of hair out of her face. It all feels so natural, like something she's supposed to be doing. "But I have the feeling that your Lyn loves you, too." She looks up and Florina and there's so much tenderness in her eyes, as if she's looking at a photograph of a time gone by. Florina can't help but grin.

"You really think so?" 

"I do. When you go home, Florina - tell her you support her. I know for a fact that younger me wouldn't mind that reassurance from someone she cares for as much as you." Lyn drains the rest of her tea and sighs. "Well, I suppose it's back to the grind." 

"Yeah." Florina responds on autopilot, her thoughts universes away. 

/

Florina startles awake. She's in the medicine tent, and Priscilla is nudging her awake. Her arm is wrapped in bandages. "Stay with me, Florina. This will only take a moment longer." 

"Where's Lyn?" Florina asks, a little frantic. "I need to see her." She moves to stand up, but Priscilla pushes her back down with surprising strength. 

"Lyn is scouting with Guy, but she'll be back soon. Stay here." Priscilla's eyes have a steely glint that implies a less gentle reprimand in store if Florina doesn't comply. Florina reluctantly settles down and allows Priscilla to continue wrapping her arm. 

The minute Priscilla is finished Florina leaps up and runs, heart racing, to the entrance of camp. Lyn and Guy are standing, talking, and both look up when they see Florina. Have Lyn's eyes always shone like that when she looked at her? Did she never notice?

"Lyn! Lady Lyn! I love you!" She gasps out. She isn't used to running. 

Lyn smiles. "I love you, too." She lifts up Florina unceremoniously, presses a kiss to her cheek, before turning back to an awestruck Guy. "So, what were you saying about the terrain coming up?" 

Florina beams and wraps her arms around Lyn's neck. Askr was so lovely, but this is where she's meant to be. She knows it.

**Author's Note:**

> lyn and florina are gay for each other in every universe


End file.
